The Bet
by MrsRodneyMckay
Summary: Daniel and Jack make a bet. The reward? The winner gets to see the loser in a dress. More chapters coming. Keep watching. Chapter 2 now up. Stay tuned for Daniel's Revenge :D
1. Chapter 1: The Bet

Disclaimer: SG1 is not mine. Jack and Daniel, no matter how cute they may be are not mine.I wish they were, but no.

* * *

Chapter 1: The bet.

Jack sighed as Daniel got up and poured himself his 5th cup of coffee in the past hour while they were waiting for General Hammond. "Daniel. You do realize this is going to be a very long briefing, right?" He asked, finding he could no longer keep his silence.

Daniel looked at him. "Yes, your point being...?

Jack sighed. "My point is you have a very large coffee mug and this is your 5th cup in the past hour. Its called a very small bladder which I happen to know you have after being on several missions with you." Daniel looked at Jack for a moment. "I bet you can't go a week without coffee." Jack continued.

"And I bet you can't go a week without getting mad or being sarcastic." Daniel stated, standing up. Jack stood up also. They shook hands. "Deal." They said in unison.

"The looser has to wear a pink polka dot dress for a day,." Daniel said smiling. He knew Jack all too well. Sarcasm to Jack was like Abydonian to Daniel. It just came second nature to him. Daniel looked down at his empty coffee cup. _I can do this._ He thought to himself. _A piece of cake. _He chuckled to himself. _I can't wait to see Jack in a dress_. _Let alone pink dress with polka dots. _

Jack looked at Daniel. _I can do this. _He thought to himself. _I'll prove little ole Danny boy wrong. I won't be sarcastic. I just won't speak unless spoken to. I can handle this. _He nodded to himself. He looked at Teal'c and Sam sitting there just looking at the two of them. They were grinning. He shot them an "If the General learns about this little bet before a week somebody's gonna be hurting" look and turned and stood up as General Hammond walked into the room.

* * *

Okay people. This is my first attempt at fan fiction so please be nice in your reviews but any constructive criticism would be nice. Just please don't murder me. More chapters to come. Just be patient with me.


	2. Chapter 2: Jack's reward

Jack knocked on Daniel's office door and pushed it open to the sound of banging books and ceramic.

"Whatcha doing Daniel?" he asked as he entered the office. Daniel stood in front of a bookshelf with his hands behind his back.

"Nothing Jack," Daniel replied, a little too quickly. Jack tried to look at what was behind Daniel's back.

"Is that coffee I smell, Daniel?" Daniel moved to face Jack as Jack moved around.

"Of course not, Jack." Jack sprang quickly for Daniel's arm and pried it from behind his back. As the other hand came from behind his back, a coffee mug was held there. Jack could see the last drops of coffee in the bottom. He grabbed it from Daniel's hand triumphantly.

"I knew you couldn't do it Daniel. I knew it." He smiled happily. He had been looking forward to this for 4 days. "I was just coming to say goodnight anyway. So I will see you in the morning Danny boy." He turned and left the office, smiling all the way to Sarah's house. He pulled into the driveway and hopped happily out of the truck. He could see Sarah standing in the big bay window in the living room, regarding him skeptically. He smiled and waved as she came outside.

"What are you doing here Jack?" she asked a little testily.

"Do you still have that pink polka dot dress I gave you for our 1 year anniversary?" She eyed him warily.

"Why do you want it?"

"It's for a bet I made with a friend; he lost. I'll bring pictures for you when I bring the dress back. Clean and fresh, I swear." Jack gave her his trademark grin. She rolled her eyes and turned and went back into the house. A few moments later she came out with a hanging clothes bag.

Jack unzipped it and looked inside. His grin broadened. He gave Sarah a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you very much. You won't regret it. Promise."

She swatted his arm. "Nothing better happen to it or it's coming out of your hide. Despite our relationship, that dress still means a lot to me."

"Nothing will happen to it, I promise." He hung the dress up in the back seat of the truck and climbed in. He blew her a kiss. "Thanks a bunch." With that he pulled out of the drive way. He made a stop at Wal-Mart and bought a disposable camera and then headed home. Tomorrow was going to be so much fun.

The next day

Jack knocked on Daniel's office door to the sound of a thud. He smiled to himself and opened the door. Daniel was sitting at his desk with his head on it. Jack laid the dress over Daniel's head and knocked on the desk. "Come on Danny boy. Time to pay up."

"Do I really have to Jack?" Daniel moaned from under the dress.

"You lost the bet Daniel. You even shook on it. I've been looking forward to this all night. Come on. Let's go." Daniel noticed the Wal-Mart bag on Jack's arm.

"What's in there, Jack?" Daniel asked, worried, nodding at the Wal-Mart bag.

Jack smiled. "Nothing you need to worry about. Come on Daniel let's go."

Daniel raised his hands in surrendering gesture as he pushed away from his desk. "Ok ok. I can see you're not going to quit so I might as well face the humiliation." He sighed as he picked up the clothes bag and headed towards the locker room. Jack followed him and waited outside the doorway while Daniel changed. He unwrapped the disposable camera while he waited and got ready to take a picture the minute Daniel walked out of the door. He didn't have long to wait after he got the camera ready. The door opened and out came Daniel, dressed in a pink polka dot dress and combat boots.

"Smile Daniel." Daniel looked at Jack as he took a picture. "Looking good, Danny boy."

"So that's what was in the bag. Nothing I need to worry about, eh?" He sighed. "This is going to be fun."

"Come on. You're going to be late to the briefing of SG-8." Jack smiled broadly.

"Oh come on, Jack. You're not going to make me wear this to the briefing, are you?" Daniel had a panicked look in his eye.

"That was part of the bet, Daniel. You have to wear it for an entire day." The smile never left Jack's face.

Daniel sighed. "Ok. Just as well to get this over with as soon as possible." Together they walked to the briefing room. SG-8 was already there, but Hammond wasn't yet. Daniel walked in to the sound of laughter and took his seat at the table. Jack walked in, still smiling.

"Looking good, Dr. Jackson."

"What's the occasion, Dr. Jackson?" The other members made various sounds, including many a cat-call. When Hammond walked in, everyone stood up respectfully. Hammond motioned for them to sit down. When Daniel was the last one to sit, Hammond noticed the dress.

"Dr. Jackson, why are you wearing a dress?"

"It was part of a bet that I had with Jack," he said ruefully, looking down at the table.

"Is this true, Colonel?"

"Yes sir. And just so you know, he had just as much to do with it as I did. It's not my fault that he lost."

"Very well," Hammond sighed. "I don't want to delay this briefing any further. You'll change when we're done here," he said to Daniel.

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief and got up to give his briefing. He stuck his tongue out at Jack while Hammond was studying the file. Jack took as many pictures as he could before the briefing was over, enduring several exasperated looks from the general. Before the briefing could end, though, the warning klaxons went off. Daniel's head fell in defeat. Sgt. Harriman's voice echoed through the room, "Unscheduled offworld activation. Repeat: Unscheduled offworld activation."

Jack and Daniel waited until the briefing room cleared out. Daniel moved over to Jack's side and whispered in his ear. "I am going to kill you."

Jack smiled. "No you won't, Daniel. You know how dull life around here would be without me." Together they headed to the control room. Sam and Teal'c were already standing behind Sgt Harriman, watching the computer.

"Tokra IDC, sir."

"Open the iris." Hammond turned to meet the Tokra delegation. Sam turned to face Daniel.

"You lost the bet, didn't you?" She could hardly contain her laughter.

"Yah," Daniel said sharply. "Jack caught me last night. I thought everyone had gone home but apparently I was wrong." Daniel sighed.

"Where'd you get the dress sir?" Sam asked curiously.

"I gave it to Sarah for our one year anniversary. I was surprised she still had it."

"Right." Sam looked out the control room window, seeing that it was her dad who had arrived through the gate. "Let's go say hi to Dad, Daniel," she said enthusiastically with an evil grin.

"Do I have to?" Daniel moaned.

"Yes," Sam and Jack said in unison.

"This is it. You can change after this." Jack added. They went down to the gate room together. Daniel hung back as Jack and Sam walked up to the ramp. Sam gave her dad a hug. Jack shook his hand.

Jacob caught a glimpse of Daniel out of the corner of his eye and did a double take. "Why is Daniel…"

"Wearing a dress?" Jack finished for him.

"He lost a bet with Colonel O'Neill." Sam informed her father with a smile.

"Can I go now, Jack?" Daniel asked hopefully.

Jack waved and smiled. "Go ahead Daniel. My camera's full anyway. Put the dress in my office and you better not rip it taking it off. Sarah will kill me." Daniel hurried out of the gate room.

Later that evening

Jack pulled into Sarah's driveway with the dress intact. He got out and Sarah met him in the driveway. He handed her the one-hour photo package of pictures. She smiled and waved him inside. "Would you like some coffee Jack?" He nodded. She busied herself with making the coffee. "What was this bet about anyway?"

"I bet Daniel that he couldn't go without coffee for a week. He lost." Sarah brought two mugs of hot coffee over to the table and sat next to Jack. Jack watched as Sarah took a drink of her coffee and opened the pictures. He chuckled as she almost spit out her coffee.

"That is mean, yet hilarious, Jack. You are one cruel man when you want to be." Taking that as a compliment, Jack beamed.

"Well I really should be going." He got up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for letting me borrow the dress."

He left and got into his truck, smiling all the way home.


End file.
